L'origine des titans
by DiabloDris255
Summary: Elrich, un jeune garçon de 15 ans vivait paisiblement, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, malheureusement, quelque chose va venir perturber cette vie qu'il menait et la changera du tout au tout, des gens on ne peut plus normaux subissent une étrange transformation, que leur arrivent-ils? Et pourquoi maintenant et comment lutter? C'est ce que Elrich va devoir découvrir.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Fuir notre chez nous, fuir ces monstres effrayants, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire en attendant de trouver un moyen de les repousser. Nous avions vécu des choses affreuses ce jour-là, qui aurait cru cela possible. Je me sens si seul, avoir perdu ma famille dans cet incident, alors que je n'était âgé que de 15 ans, est tout simplement horrible à vivre, je n'en peux plus, ils me manquent tellement. Je me nomme Elrich Strauss, et je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un événement anormal

**Chapitre 1: Un évènement anormal**

Comme chaque matin après m'être levé, je courrai à la forge de mon père afin de l'aider avec les commandes pour l'armée:

"Tu as bien tout mis dans le chariot Elrich? me demanda mon père tandis que je vérifiais la liste.

-Les épées, ok. Armures, c'est bon. Et les boucliers, pareil. J'ai toute la commande papa, j'y vais.

-D'accord, fais bien attention à toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. Bon je te laisse, je devrais être de retour ce soir.

-A ce soir alors."

Tandis que je m'éloignais, j'aperçus mon père me faire un grand signe de la main pour me souhaiter une bonne route, comme chaque matin avant d'aller effectuer la livraison auprès de la garde royale. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, il me parut plus long que d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui fut le jour de mon 15ème anniversaire et que personne ne me l'a souhaité jusque maintenant, je n'en sus rien. Une fois arrivé en face de la garde royale, un soldat m'ordonna d'arrêter le chariot:

"Halte, qui êtes-vous jeune homme? me demanda une jeune recrue parmi les gardes.  
-Elrich Strauss, monsieur. Je viens effectuer une livraison pour la garde royale commandée auprès de mon père.

-Puis-je voir la liste et ce qui se trouve dans la chariot je te prie?  
-Bien sûr, lui dis-je en tendant vers lui la liste tout en allant ouvrir l'arrière du chariot.

-Tout m'a l'air en ordre, tu peux y aller, le roi en personne va recevoir cette commande."

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, le roi allait lui-même vérifier la commande, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je fermait l'arrière du chariot et continuais ma route vers le château, et là, à ma grande surprise, le roi se tenait à l'entrée de la cour où je devais faire ma livraison. Une fois arrêté, je descendis du chariot et fis la révérence au roi:

"Relève-toi, jeune homme." Je me relevai, et le roi reprit:

"Dis-moi, quel est ton nom?

-Elrich Strauss votre majesté, je viens de la part de mon père pour une livraison

-Et bien, Elrich, les gardes vont s'occuper de ça. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi qui devrait te plaire."

J'avançais à coté du roi jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, il paraissait encore plus grand vu de l'intérieur. Soudain le roi s'arrêta devant une porte qui était différente de toutes les autres, c'était une porte en acier alors que les autres étaient toute des portes en bois. il ouvrit la porte, et seul un long coffre se trouvait dans la pièce derrière cette porte. Le roi ouvrit le coffre et me tendit un objet enveloppé dans un drap :

"Prends ceci, te voyant ici tout les jours, je me suis renseigné sur toi, c'est dû à ces renseignements que j'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de ton anniversaire. Donc voici un cadeau de ma part. J'ai également chargé des hommes de te ramener toi, ainsi que ton chariot"

Est-ce un rêve? Le roi en personne m'offre un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, j'étais tellement ému que je me mis à pleurer de joie. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer, le roi avait accroché une corde des deux cotés du cadeau, toujours enroulé et l'enfila autour de moi comme les sacs que portent les messagers. Je le remerciais donc et parti en direction de la maison, escorté par des gardes du roi.

Une fois rentré à la maison, je remarquai qu'une faible lueur apparaissait dans la salle à manger, je me suis donc dirigé vers cette lumière:

"Surprise, entendis-je de la part de plusieurs voix, joyeux 15ème anniversaire"

Je ne pus contenir des larmes de joie qui coulaient pour la deuxième fois de cette merveilleuse journée:

"Merci à tous, dis-je toujours en pleurs.

-As-tu cru que nous avions oublié? m'interrogeait mon père. Nous devions te le faire croire afin de tout préparer pendant que tu partais faire la livraison"

Tous ce dont j'avais pu rêver se trouvait ici: un magnifique gâteau, mes proches avec des cadeaux dans les mains, depuis longtemps n'avions pas pu nous payer tout cela, il faut dire que le métier de mon père ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent. Ruka me tendit son cadeau la première:

"Joyeux anniversaire Elrich, tandis que je vis un paire de magnifique bottes en cuir tanné.

-Ruka, dis-je les yeux brillants, tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

-Pas tant que ça, mais comme j'avais vu qu'à chaque fois que tu passais devant la boutique du cordonnier, tu regardais ces bottes avec envie, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir  
-Pour sûr que ça me fait plaisir, répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras, merci.

-Elrich, ceci est de la part de ton oncle et moi, dit ma mère en me tendant une boîte"

J'ouvris la boîte, et là, j'aperçus une veste complètement en cuir d'une couleur assez claire, on dirait une sorte de brun très clair.

"Merci maman, merci mon oncle.

-Tiens fiston, me dit mon père en m'offrant mon dernier cadeau.

-Une ceinture de cuir, dis-je en apercevant son cadeau, merci papa." Et je pris tout le monde dans mes bras en pleurant. Soudain, nous entendîmes des cris de terreur, nous nous empressâmes en direction de ces cris afin de découvrir ce qu'il se passe, c'est là qu'un phénomène étrange se passa, dix personnes se sont mises à convulser sur la grand place du village, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange éclair frappe l'ensemble de la place, laissant une épaisse fumée l'envahir.

Quand la fumée s'était dissipée, nous nous sommes aperçu que ces dix personnes avaient laissé place à dix géants monstrueux. Selon mes estimations, les plus petits devaient faire environ trois mètres, et les plus grand quinze. Nous nous sommes mis à courir afin de fuir le village, j'avais toujours ce que l'on m'avait offert sur moi, dont le cadeau du roi. Lors de notre course, je remarquai que mes parents et mon oncle se sont retrouvés écrasé pas des piliers endommagés depuis des années, ma mère me cria donc:

"Fuyez les enfants, ne vous occupez pas de nous, courrez tant que vous le pouvez encore"

Je ne pus me résigner à les laisser là, j'accouru donc pour les tirer de là, lorsque je vis deux des géants qui m'ont donc poussé à rebrousser chemin. Déjà loin en avance par rapport à eux, je les vis fouiller les ruines qui écrasaient mes parents et mon oncle, c'est là que je voyais ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire, ces géants avaient pris mes proches et se sont mis à les manger. Voyant cette scène, je couru vers eux pour tenter de les tuer jusqu'à ce qu'un garde royal nous attrapa Ruka et moi:

"On ne peut rien faire, il faut partir, dit-il.

-Et vous ne les arrêtez pas? Lui demanda Ruka.

-Nous avons essayé, mais ces géants ont éliminé les trois-quarts des gardes en une seule attaque. Il nous faut battre en retraite."

Et nous le suivîmes en direction d'un bunker dans les montagnes, à environ quinze minutes du village à cheval. Ayant vu cette scène, je me suis juré de trouver le moyen d'éliminer ces monstres, A partir de ce jour, je compris que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout.


End file.
